


THE ANTAGONIST   CHAPTER  5

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: A New Hope
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: The continuing story of Han Solo searching for a new base for the Rebels after the destruction of the Death Star





	1. Chapter 1

THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER 5

 

“General, I’d like to see you alone for a few minutes before the meeting.” Han approached Dodonna in the corridor. He nodded and led Han to a small ante-room. Closing the door behind them, Dodonna asked. “What’s on your mind?”

“Any clues yet to who might have cut the pressure hoses on the Falcon?”

The General shook his head. “We’ve questioned a few..even some of the newer cadets.” Dodonna inhaled an exasperated breath. “There were no prints or any other biological markers on the hoses. I even had the slits analyzed and compared with any other cutting instruments we know are used on the base with no match. The attack on your ship was either carried out by someone here or by a mechanical droid. If it was a droid, it wouldn’t attract any attention as they work on the ships when needed and are a common sight on the docking bays.”

“Any other ships vandalized while I was gone?” Han asked.

“No.”

“Then that shows whoever it was is after me and may not pose a threat to this unit.”

“I don’t know.” Dodonna replied. “Your ship was used to scout a new base. Someone may have wanted us to remain here, waiting for capture.

Both men were silent for a few moments, then the General grasped the younger man’s  
shoulder. “Time for the meeting. The sooner things are approved and we move from here  
the better.”  
*****

The low hum of chatter and noise greeted Dodonna and Solo when they entered the large meeting room. Han spotted Leia at the main table with the other leaders, then, after scanning the room, located both Luke and Vik Altine, then took a seat next to Chewbacca. The room quieted in anticipation as General Dodonna walked up the steps to the table and stood behind it. 

“As you can see,” Dodonna motioned toward Han, “Captain Solo has returned and will present his findings about a new location for us.” He nodded to the Corellian and Han made his way to the table standing beside the General, then handed the holo to a technician. The rebels watched in rapt attention as scenes of Hoth were flashed in the midst of them; a desolate looking place of vast snow fields, hills and ice caves…after a while, the images fading into nothingness. Dodonna rose from behind the table and stood beside Han, who had seated himself.

“Hoth is an environment that will be quite a change for us, but it will afford great  
protection from the Empire and hopefully give us more time to reorganize. Dodonna  
turned to the seven officials at the table. “All it takes is an affirmative vote and we  
can begin our move”. He paused, then continued. “If not approved, we will have to remain here under the constant threat of discovery and another scouting mission will have to be  
undertaken.”

Those at the table put their heads together and Han and the rebels watched as low whispers and animated gestures passed among the officials.

Quiet conversations began as the rebels started talking between themselves about what had been presented. All talking abruptly halted as Vik Altine stood up. 

“How do we know this isn’t a set up?” Altine addressed General Dodonna. “Captain’ Solo could be leading us into a trap. I can’t believe the Council would consider any information given by this low life spice smuggler!”

Han moved to stand and the General placed a hand Han’s tensely corded arm halting him.

Altine continued. “If we thought the amount he’d expected to receive to bring Senator Organa here was costly, just think how much he would be awarded by the Empire if he presented this whole unit of the Rebellion to them… Vader wouldn’t hesitate to crow to the Emperor about capturing rebels without firing a shot!”

With patient authority Dodonna responded. “If that were the case, they would have followed him here and not waited for us to make a move. Solo himself would risk be captured or he would have never returned and told them where we were.”

“I don’t think we should make a move. The Death Star has been destroyed along with many  
of the Empire’s ships…this may be the safest place to remain, since they think we were all destroyed in the battle. Just rebuild and get more technology to replace the destroyed pieces.” Altine spoke his own reasoning.

Dodonna didn’t mince words. “You don’t have a vote in this decision, Captain Altine. You will adhere to any decision made by this Council and continue to conduct your  
duties as usual and help where needed.”

Altine’s face puffed and turned blood red with anger, but he didn’t utter another word as he sat back down. Han watched the play of emotions across Altine’s face. He knew the man would make trouble again.

After some time, Senator Organa motioned to General Dodonna, indicating the Council  
had made a decision. Han watched Leia’s lips move as she spoke, then the General made his way back to his place at the table and made the announcement.

“It has been decided by a unanimous vote that we move to the Hoth location and begin setting up a new operating base. All but the guards are instructed to return to their quarters and get a good time of rest. We will begin voluntary evacuation of Yavin at six hundred hours, base time. After the morning meal, stay in the Mess Hall and receive further instructions about breaking down the base.” 

Han rose and made his way through the maze of chairs and milling people to Chewbacca and Luke. Giving them a big smile, Han commented to Luke, “Hope you have some long underwear… that place is even colder than it looks.” 

Chewbacca growled to Luke, who gave a questioning look to Han. 

“He says,” Han began, “HE doesn’t need long underwear.” The trio smiled.

“You said you wanted to see me after the meeting.” Leia sided up to Han.

“Yes, I did.” He responded, looking at Chewbacca and Luke. 

“I’m off to my quarters.” Luke told them and turned to leave.

Chewbacca growled and left also.

“Did I scare them off?” Leia teased.

“Nah,” Han answered. “Chewbacca wants to have one last game of vibra-leap with C3PO.”

They started walking at a casual stroll toward the docking bays. “How did your ship do in those brutal temperatures?” Leia asked. 

“Just takes a little more time warming up. But there’s a huge ice cave system that will serve  
as a hangar and the ships will be out of the winds.” They continued toward the bays in companionable silence. “What I have to show you is in the Falcon.” Han told her.

Unseen to them, Altine had quietly followed the pair to the bays and watched as Han took Leia’s arm, guiding her up the boarding ramp of his ship.”

*****  
Leia smiled as she entered the Falcon’s lounge area..remembering her time here on their escape from Vader. She ran a hand over the upholstery on the lounge seat, then fingered the controls on the wall console. Han had gone to the galley to get something from the freezing unit.

“Hold out your hand.” He instructed upon returning. Leia did as asked and Han placed a green object there.

“OH..OH…OH…It’s freezing!” Leia exclaimed tossing the thing from one hand to the other. It was deep green, palm sized and had a pointed tip at the end. “What is it?”

“It’s a snow pod.” Han told her. “Cup it in both hands and see what happens.”

Leia covered the pod and felt movement, as if it was growing. She looked questioningly at Han, who placed his hands on hers, prying them apart. The pod looked as if it was swelling and an opening slit was appearing along the side. She continued to look at the pod as it opened and six, white, delicate, lace-like blooms fanned out in a circle from the center.

“They’re shaped like snowflakes.” Leia said.

“They stay in pod formation until warmed, then open up and spread out. They can be found on many very cold, snowy and icy planets. They are kept cold until you are ready for them to bloom. “

“Don’t they grow in the ground?” Leia asked.

“No, no ground for them to be in on those kinds of places.”

“Then how do more pods form?

“Each lacy piece is a seed. When they are warmed, pieces from the pod are blown by the wind or taken from the pod and it grows and forms a new pod on it’s own. It needs to be kept cold to grow.”

“Amazing. I’m constantly awed by the things found on different planets.” Leia commented.  
“This is the first time I’ve seen a snow pod.”

Han drew closer to Leia, placing his arms around her. “It reminds me of you. Sometimes cold”, Leia smiled at that, “ but with a warmth underneath..hearty, able to bloom and survives anywhere under any conditions.” He lowered his head, intending to kiss her, but was stopped by a loud clamoring of steps coming up the boarding ramp and rushing into the lounge. Four rebel guards, blasters drawn and pointed at the couple took a stand around them.

Han pulled away from the Princess, not even time to reach for his blaster. “What the…”

Captain Altine was the last to appear as he swaggered into the Falcon’s lounge.

“ Cuff him and place this… smuggler… under arrest and take him to the base holding cell.”

“Under arrest!!!” Leia shouted.

“Raise your arms, Solo.” Altine demanded, “Or you won’t have arms to raise.

Han slowly raised his arms. His mind racing, trying to figure a way to protect Leia  
from Altine. 

“What are you arresting him for?” Leia questioned, frantic.

Altine gave a smirking smile… “Why, for kidnapping you.” He answered.

Two of the guards lowered the Corellian’s hands and place cuffs around each wrist, then  
marched him toward the opening hatch of the Falcon.

MORE TO COME…..


	2. THE ANTAGONIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CONTINUING STORY OF HAN SOLO'S MISSION TO FIND A NEW REBEL BASE AFTER THE DESTRUCTION  
> OF THE DEATH STAR.

THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER 6

 

Leia rushed toward Altine. “You have no authority to arrest anyone!” She said 

attempting to pass the captain. Altine motioned to one of the remaining guards standing 

by the hatchway. The man squirmed uneasily at having to lower his weapon to cover the 

Princess. 

 

Leia raised an eyebrow. “So, now you are going to arrest me!”

 

Altine answered confidently. “I could. But I won’t. And in answer to your statement 

that I have no authority to arrest anyone. You are mistaken. All officers have the 

power to keep the base safe and that is just what I am doing by arresting Solo.” Altine

nodded to the two remaining guards. “You can leave now.” He said. “ I have everything 

in my control.” Their boots pinged across the Falcon’s floor as they exited down the 

landing ramp.

 

Leia stood stock still while the man slowly circled her. “Being a woman, I can

see how you would be swayed into trusting that pirate. But he’s a cocky, self assured,

unprincipled, deceptive, traitorous, murderer. What I can’t understand is how General 

Dodonna was taken in by him. He’s a very bad judge of character.”

 

Leia smiled. “I tend to agree with you. Apparently he was taken in by you as well.”

Altine cut angry eyes to the Princess, but said nothing. 

“I have to do more than just have Solo arrested.” He spoke as if speaking to himself

alone. “All was going well until he showed up. You see, Princess, I have plans…plans 

that include you. “I intend to marry you. Either by consent or force.”

“What?  
**********

Walking beside the restrained Solo, each holding a cuffed arm, the base guards led

him to the holding room, pushing him into the small, shadowy cell. The guard then pulled

Han’s blaster from it’s holster and removed the cuffs.

 

“Sorry about this, Captain Solo.” One of the guards said. “But Captain Altine has 

leveled a charge of kidnapping against you and you’ll have to remain here until this is 

straightened out.” He told him as he closed and locked the barred door. 

 

“I didn’t kidnap the Princess. Get General Dodonna.” Han requested. “And this can be 

straightened out now.”

********

“Let me leave.” Leia told Altine in a steady, determined voice. “Or you will be just as 

guilty of ‘kidnapping’ me as you think Han is.” She turned to head for the hatchway 

and was stopped when Altine caught her arm in a vicious grasp. Leia winced against the 

pinch. 

 

“You see,” Altine began. “I don’t intend to spend my time here in this rag-tag Rebellion 

just being an officer. There’s no power in that. But…by marrying you, I will be the 

Prince Consort.. and what power and prestige that will carry. They’ll have to give me the 

honor I deserve then. This Rebellion will be quashed… there’re no way this pitiful army 

can win. You will lose your military and political titles and power, but you will always be 

a Princess…. Royalty…. and I’ll be right there with you.”

He pulled Leia closer to him, caressing her hair with his free hand. She could feel his 

breath on her face, but was not intimidated. He moved even closer… “Yes……” He 

hissed and both were startled by a roar from the hatchway as Chewbacca rushed 

in and grabbed Altine by the throat, jerked him off his feet; lifting him high.

The man struggled and gasped for breath.

 

“Chewie! Don‘t. We‘ll take care of this another way.” Leia yelled.

A growl from the Wookiee and a shake of his head told Leia he wasn’t letting

go. “Chewbacca! Release him! He arrested Han and we have to go see about

him!”

 

The Wookiee barred his teeth in Altine’s face and gave a menacing growl as he slowly 

lowered the Captain. Altine held his throat…. and gasping for breath said. “You ALL will 

pay for this!” as Leia and Chewbacca ran from the Falcon.  
*********

 

“Han Solo is WHERE?” Dodonna exclaimed. “Yes, sir.” The guard answered.

“Captain Altine has issued a charge against him of kidnapping Senator Organa.

He’s been placed in cell three in the holding room.”

 

With an oath, the General donned his pants, tunic and boots, left his quarters and headed for 

the holding room with the guard. “Where is Captain Altine now?” Dodonna asked through 

grimly pursed lips.

 

“The last time I saw him he was in Captain Solo’s ship the Falcon with the Senator.”

“You get other guards and come to the holding cell. You will have another arrest to

make.” The General directed. “Yes sir.” The guard left down another hallway.  
**********

Han was pacing the cell floor when Leia and Chewbacca entered the holding room.

“Leia, Chewie.” Han spoke, hands holding the cell bars.

“You alright?” Leia asked, rushing to the cell.

 

“Just mad as hell. You alright?” Han responded, his apprehension easing at her nod. 

Chewbacca woofed a question and gave a laugh.

“Yeah, Chewie, this does feel familiar.” Han gave a wry smile and chuckled back.

 

General Dodonna entered the holding room and immediately gave the order for the

guard to free Solo from the cell. “Now.” Dodonna began. “Someone tell me what

all this is about.”

 

“I’ll tell you what this is all about.” Altine intoned, stepping into the holding room.

 

MORE TO COME…


	3. THE ANTAGONIST   CHAPTER  6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CONTINUING STORY OF HAN SOLO'S MISSION TO FIND A NEW REBEL BASE AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEATH STAR

THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER 6

 

Leia rushed toward Altine. “You have no authority to arrest anyone!” She said 

attempting to pass the captain. Altine motioned to one of the remaining guards standing 

by the hatchway. The man squirmed uneasily at having to lower his weapon to cover the 

Princess. 

 

Leia raised an eyebrow. “So, now you are going to arrest me!”

 

Altine answered confidently. “I could. But I won’t. And in answer to your statement 

that I have no authority to arrest anyone. You are mistaken. All officers have the 

power to keep the base safe and that is just what I am doing by arresting Solo.” Altine

nodded to the two remaining guards. “You can leave now.” He said. “ I have everything 

in my control.” Their boots pinged across the Falcon’s floor as they exited down the 

landing ramp.

 

Leia stood stock still while the man slowly circled her. “Being a woman, I can

see how you would be swayed into trusting that pirate. But he’s a cocky, self assured,

unprincipled, deceptive, traitorous, murderer. What I can’t understand is how General 

Dodonna was taken in by him. He’s a very bad judge of character.”

 

Leia smiled. “I tend to agree with you. Apparently he was taken in by you as well.”

Altine cut angry eyes to the Princess, but said nothing. 

“I have to do more than just have Solo arrested.” He spoke as if speaking to himself

alone. “All was going well until he showed up. You see, Princess, I have plans…plans 

that include you. “I intend to marry you. Either by consent or force.”

“What?  
**********

Walking beside the restrained Solo, each holding a cuffed arm, the base guards led

him to the holding room, pushing him into the small, shadowy cell. The guard then pulled

Han’s blaster from it’s holster and removed the cuffs.

 

“Sorry about this, Captain Solo.” One of the guards said. “But Captain Altine has 

leveled a charge of kidnapping against you and you’ll have to remain here until this is 

straightened out.” He told him as he closed and locked the barred door. 

 

“I didn’t kidnap the Princess. Get General Dodonna.” Han requested. “And this can be 

straightened out now.”

********

“Let me leave.” Leia told Altine in a steady, determined voice. “Or you will be just as 

guilty of ‘kidnapping’ me as you think Han is.” She turned to head for the hatchway 

and was stopped when Altine caught her arm in a vicious grasp. Leia winced against the 

pinch. 

 

“You see,” Altine began. “I don’t intend to spend my time here in this rag-tag Rebellion 

just being an officer. There’s no power in that. But…by marrying you, I will be the 

Prince Consort.. and what power and prestige that will carry. They’ll have to give me the 

honor I deserve then. This Rebellion will be quashed… there’re no way this pitiful army 

can win. You will lose your military and political titles and power, but you will always be 

a Princess…. Royalty…. and I’ll be right there with you.”

He pulled Leia closer to him, caressing her hair with his free hand. She could feel his 

breath on her face, but was not intimidated. He moved even closer… “Yes……” He 

hissed and both were startled by a roar from the hatchway as Chewbacca rushed 

in and grabbed Altine by the throat, jerked him off his feet; lifting him high.

The man struggled and gasped for breath.

 

“Chewie! Don‘t. We‘ll take care of this another way.” Leia yelled.

A growl from the Wookiee and a shake of his head told Leia he wasn’t letting

go. “Chewbacca! Release him! He arrested Han and we have to go see about

him!”

 

The Wookiee barred his teeth in Altine’s face and gave a menacing growl as he slowly 

lowered the Captain. Altine held his throat…. and gasping for breath said. “You ALL will 

pay for this!” as Leia and Chewbacca ran from the Falcon.  
*********

 

“Han Solo is WHERE?” Dodonna exclaimed. “Yes, sir.” The guard answered.

“Captain Altine has issued a charge against him of kidnapping Senator Organa.

He’s been placed in cell three in the holding room.”

 

With an oath, the General donned his pants, tunic and boots, left his quarters and headed for 

the holding room with the guard. “Where is Captain Altine now?” Dodonna asked through 

grimly pursed lips.

 

“The last time I saw him he was in Captain Solo’s ship the Falcon with the Senator.”

“You get other guards and come to the holding cell. You will have another arrest to

make.” The General directed. “Yes sir.” The guard left down another hallway.  
**********

Han was pacing the cell floor when Leia and Chewbacca entered the holding room.

“Leia, Chewie.” Han spoke, hands holding the cell bars.

“You alright?” Leia asked, rushing to the cell.

 

“Just mad as hell. You alright?” Han responded, his apprehension easing at her nod. 

Chewbacca woofed a question and gave a laugh.

“Yeah, Chewie, this does feel familiar.” Han gave a wry smile and chuckled back.

 

General Dodonna entered the holding room and immediately gave the order for the

guard to free Solo from the cell. “Now.” Dodonna began. “Someone tell me what

all this is about.”

 

“I’ll tell you what this is all about.” Altine intoned, stepping into the holding room.

 

MORE TO COME….


End file.
